


what the fucks up micheals

by apocalypseVital



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Megamind (2010)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, im just really tired so this prolly aint good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseVital/pseuds/apocalypseVital
Summary: product of a fic writing game on the micheals chatroom. i dont know shit about half these characters im so sorry
Relationships: Natsume Sakasaki/Megamind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	what the fucks up micheals

**Author's Note:**

> two eccentric twinks enter, two eccentric twinks leave....perhaps, together?  
> im very tired and this is godawful

Megamind and Natsume's first meeting was unconventional, to say the least. Conventionally, one doesn't meet their lover via kidnapping. But still, it made sense for them, who unconventional men in an about to bloom, unconventional relationship.  
\---  
While Megamind went on about his evil plan, he couldn't help but notice the occasional witty retorts from the other man, and after a while, he began to respond to said retorts, hoping to jest him somewhat. soon, a full-fledged argument began between the few. 

Unconventionally, there didn't seem to be the slightest hint of enmity in their words, rather, the two debated as equals, satisfaction, somewhat, coded within their words.  
Closer, and closer the men became physically as the debate went on. 

It was at this moment that Natsume felt something within him resonate as he looked at the other man's eyes, soon, his own eyes traveled to the other man's lips, as he began to wish that he could, perhaps, embrace the other man, quieting him down in the process. Almost immediately, he shot that notion. However, the idea soon returned, almost exactly when the other man paused, questioning why he was staring down at him in such an odd way. 

Natsume, growing tired of this dialog, grabbed the man's collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

The rest is history, they say. Unconventional, unconventional history.


End file.
